This invention relates generally to decontamination of beach, shore, sumps, dumps and soil areas that has or have hydrocarbon contamination; more specifically, it relates to converting contaminated waste at such areas to useful materials, and the use of such.
Hydrocarbon contamination of beach, shore, and similar areas has recently become more and more of a problem, due for example to spillage and leakage of crude oil and other hydrocarbons from tankers, off-shore oil platforms and facilities, and underground and surface pipe lines, and the like. Much time and great expense are wasted in carrying out state of the art remedies, such as steam-cleaning of rocks, and shore lines, microbiol conversions of crude to O.sub.2 and to CO.sub.2, and general mop-up, including transporting contaminated soil or sand to remote areas, or encapsulation. There is need for a much more efficient and useful means to decontaminate such areas.